


Cuba

by FrankieDemons



Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Festival di Sanremo RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anna voce di tutti noi, Cuba, Cuba!AU che nessuno ha chiesto, Developing Relationship, Ermal still famous, F/M, M/M, Montachichi favolosa, Per fortuna che c'è Macco, Same Age, Strangers to Lovers, Worker!Fabrizio, no children
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 03:00:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14946359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrankieDemons/pseuds/FrankieDemons
Summary: Au! in cui Fabrizio è andato a lavorare d'estate a Cuba, mentre Ermal viene costretto da Marco a prendersi una vacanza." Non poteva credere di essersi fatto convincere. Masticava questa realtà come si fa con una medicina amara, costretta a essere mandata giù a tutti i costi; Marco e Anna lo avevano incastrato ancora. Se lo ripeteva in aeroporto, con una valigetta senza una rotella al suo fianco e mentre, con sguardo assassino, si soffermava sulla coppia e la detestava silenziosamente. "





	Cuba

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: nulla scritto qui crede di poter rappresentare la realtà delle cose, non guadagno nulla e non voglio fare speculazioni riguardo la vita privata dei protagonisti. Pura fiction, OPERA DI FINZIONE per svagare i lettori entro i limiti del rispetto nei confronti di persone che sono reali. Non linkate tale scritto ai diretti interessati o mi vedrò costretta a lucchettare e/o cancellare direttamente tutto. Per favore, non fatelo. Come provate stima nei loro confronti, abbiate la compiacenza di non rovinare la vita a perfetti sconosciuti come me.  
> Disclaimer 2: non sono mai stata a Cuba, non credo di saper ritrarre alla perfezione lo stile di vita caratteristico di quella cultura, ma ho deciso comunque di tentare di rappresentarla in qualche modo. Stessa età, senza figli, con un accenno di Montachichi che personalmente adoro.  
> Ringrazio Rob per avermi sopportato e supportato durante questo parto, spero di essere stata all'altezza e ringrazio tutti quelli che leggeranno o lasceranno commenti; non sono abituata a scrivere, sono l'assidua lettrice che solitamente vi tarma la vita su AO3, quindi ogni consiglio è ben accetto e anzi, voluto!

**Cuba**

 

 

A Fabrizio non piaceva soltanto il mare – o meglio, l’oceano – ma proprio tutto di quel posto. L’Avana non era una città per tutti: l’architettura coloniale, il pesante fumo dei sigari, gli edifici colorati di blu, rosa, arancione, l’alcol onnipresente, il caldo asfissiante. Ma, più di tutto, la musica: era quella che lo aveva ispirato, rinvigorito e convinto a buttarsi in questa nuova avventura. Dopo una convivenza finita male, pochi soldi in saccoccia e ancora qualche speranza nei riguardi del futuro, aveva pensato di potersi trasferire alcuni mesi all’anno in un posto straniero ma non troppo distante dal suo modo di vivere; Cuba era sempre stato uno degli stati che più l’avevano affascinato, proprio lui che amava Roma più di se stesso.

Ma dopo Giada, una famiglia che non lo voleva più vedere, qualche concerto rubato in pub e bar aperti fino a tardi, senza mai riuscire a strappare un contratto, cosa poteva ancora fare nella capitale? Solamente andarsene. Respirare un’aria diversa, reinventarsi, raccapezzarsi in giro con quelle due parole in croce che sapeva di inglese. Partire, trovare un lavoro a L’Avana: del resto, cosa aveva da perdere?

E così aveva comprato di getto un volo aereo con quei pochi soldi rimasti, lasciato in affitto il proprio monolocale a San Basilio e con il solito cappello in testa se ne era andato. Sia chiaro, all’inizio era stato difficile: va bene, lo spagnolo è pur sempre simile all’italiano, ma lui conosceva solo il romanaccio. Gli abitanti del posto però forse avevano capito fin da subito il ragazzo, e così pian piano era riuscito a farsi un nome in giro. La sua simpatia, il suo essere italiano al 100%, quella voce roca che sembrava fin temprata dal fumo costante della sigaretta che lo accompagnava, accesa, ovunque; tutto insomma non poteva che renderlo benvoluto. Soprattutto, Fabrizio non era quella persona che credeva di sentirsi superiore: voleva solo vivere liberamente, senza alcun limite ed alcuna concezione precostituita. Si era fatto perfino un amico, un tale Juan che aveva un locale in riva al mare; senza troppe pretese, con qualche tavolo sgangherato e un lungo bancone di legno rosso che occupava gran parte della stanza. Le porte finestre sempre spalancate, le lunghe tende impregnate di tabacco dal colore oramai ambrato; un tempo c’era stato anche un tappeto, ma sia la possibilità del manifestarsi di una rissa che la volontà di fare serate dedicate alla musica avevano fatto sì che esso venisse spostato per sempre.

Fabrizio, dopo nemmeno un mese dal suo arrivo, aveva già trovato lavoro; faceva il barman, ma due sere a settimana gli era concesso di intrattenere il pubblico con le sue canzoni straniere e dal sapore internazionale. Ogni tanto qualche italiano si palesava e il romano, da buon connazionale, riempiva la serata di festeggiamenti e canzoni popolari; “ _so i miei fratelli, Juan, offro tutto io_ ” diceva sempre. E così ogni estate e autunno veniva passata all’estero, con la pelle bruciata dal sole e il sorriso di chi sapeva di aver trovato un posto – seppur piccolo – nel mondo.

*

Non poteva credere di essersi fatto convincere. Masticava questa realtà come si fa con una medicina amara, costretta a essere mandata giù a tutti i costi; Marco e Anna lo avevano incastrato ancora. Se lo ripeteva in aeroporto, con una valigetta senza una rotella al suo fianco e mentre, con sguardo assassino, si soffermava sulla coppia e la detestava silenziosamente.

Marco era entrato il giorno prima in casa sua senza nemmeno suonare, sfruttando quella chiave consegnatagli per le emergenze – _emergenze_ – molto tempo prima.

"Ermal, qua dentro c’è puzza di morto. Hai per caso nascosto qualcuno in un armadio? Ma chi voglio prendere in giro, di cadaveri là dentro ci sono già le tue camicie.” Aveva sbuffato Marco infastidito, andando subito verso le finestre e aprendole trascinando con sé anche quelle stupide tende nere. Come si poteva vivere dentro un bunker alla Dracula, 24 h su 24, senza cibo, solo per una relazione finita male?

Un grugnito del riccio si era presentato come risposta, mentre quel corpo oramai troppo magro si era rigirato sul divano per celare il viso dalla luce solare.

“Ermal, ora basta. Mi sono rotto le palle, tu non puoi continuare così. Va bene, Silvia era importante, ma tu devi andare avanti. Ma ti sei visto? Ma ti lavi? Emani un odore che neanche Vigentini dopo due giorni passati alla Play. Alzati, o giuro che ti taglio i capelli. Ci faccio una parrucca, e la mando ai Nomadi.” Senza molte esitazioni, Marco gli tolse di dosso quella stupida coperta che si ritrovava addosso nonostante la temperatura soffocante esterna.

Ovviamente, Ermal sotto era in mutande, anche perché malato d’amore poteva esserlo, ma scemo fino in fondo no.

“Montanari, vai a fare in culo e lasciami quella chiave che non so neanche perché ti ho dato.” Lo sguardo stralunato sembrava quasi fatto di fuoco, ma l’amico era troppo abituato al suo carattere per poterne rimanere deluso o intristito.

“Siamo a giugno, noi tutti ci siamo stancati di non avere più il cantante alle prove e stai saltando troppi eventi. Quindi ora ti alzi, ti lavi e prepari la valigia.”

“Tu sei proprio scemo Montanari, io non mi muovo. Se non altro sono tornato a scrivere, almeno l’essere lasciato ha portato qualche risultato in questa esistenza futile.”

“Non puoi scegliere, io e Anna domani partiamo, andiamo al mare. Non ti lasciamo qua da solo, sarebbe come prepararti il cappio; perciò ci segui e te ne stai zitto, ma soprattutto ti riprendi perché io di perdere altri soldi a causa tua non ne ho proprio voglia.” E detto ciò fece cadere la borsa della spesa sul tavolo da pranzo: conteneva una bottiglia d’acqua, una porzione di riso e dei flaconi di shampoo e docciaschiuma.

“Domani ti passiamo a prendere alle 5, quindi fatti trovare pronto o giuro sulla mia chitarra che ti porto via di peso.”

La porta di ingresso sbatté; Ermal capì di non avere grande voce in capitolo.

*

Fabrizio si svegliò di buon ora, nonostante fosse la tipica persona che prima di mezzogiorno non sapesse nemmeno come alzarsi dal letto. L’idea di lavorare in quel posto, nella bellezza dell’isola, lo spronava però a restare in riga; a Roma non provava lo stesso brivido di gioia, non si sentiva così connesso con la realtà. Dopo essersi dato una lavata veloce e aver provato – invano – a sistemarsi i capelli uscì velocemente dal proprio appartamento, sì e no due stanze di cui una adibita a soggiorno e cucina, l’altra a camera da letto improvvisata con un piccolo bagno attiguo. L’accessorio più importante della casa? La bandiera italiana sopra al divano oramai privo di seduta confortevole.

Sarò anche all’estero, ma la bandiera è la bandiera. Con quattro b, chiaramente.

Raggiunse il locale, complice il fatto che ci fossero i rifornitori ad aspettarlo; pulisci di qua, pulisci di là, sistema un po’ tutto, paga chi di dovere, e infine le prove. La parte migliore della giornata: una chitarra in grembo, una sigaretta in bocca e lo splendido oceano davanti ai propri occhi. In quel modo la musica veniva suonata meglio: scorreva senza pensieri, le note si susseguivano e avvolgevano il panorama come un guanto. La voce di Fabrizio cercava di rendergli giustizia e il suo timbro graffiato lasciava il segno, come quando racconti una storia così bella da non volerla neanche ripetere più.

Quella sera avrebbe suonato e sperava nel solito pieno che col tempo erano riusciti, lui e il suo compare, a racimolare. Avevano sparso la voce, sperando che il turismo generale si aggregasse al Che. Era sempre stato una persona timida, ma il fatto di essere all’estero giocava stranamente a suo favore; non aveva la solita paura dirompente che lo costringeva a rinchiudersi prima dei live, non sentiva il peso della concorrenza connazionale e non temeva di sbagliare. Del resto, poteva anche dire parole a casaccio che per i cubani sarebbe stato sempre lo splendido italiano dalla risata contagiosa.

*

Quella stessa sera, Ermal si ritrovava insieme a Marco e ad Anna in giro per la capitale cubana. Il viaggio era stato pesante, ma soprattutto il riccio lo era stato: non aveva smesso di lamentarsi un secondo, con un cipiglio triste e infastidito. Non poteva crederci che stesse realmente andando a chissà quanti km di distanza da Milano senza il suo volere; lui voleva rimanere a piangere nel suo misero appartamento in solitudine, con tante sigarette e una chitarra vicino. E invece quei due testoni lo stavano portando lontano, sorridendo continuamente e baciandosi ogni due secondi. Vomitevole. Ma dove avevano i sentimenti? Lo sapevano vero che lui stava soffrendo proprio a causa della propria solitudine? Era necessario mangiarsi la faccia di fronte a lui?

“Mi fate schifo. Quando arriviamo me ne vado in spiaggia e vi mando tutti e due a cagare.” Aveva bisbigliato dal suo posto, guardando giù dal finestrino (gentile concessione fatta da Marco, consapevole che Ermal avrebbe voluto quel sedile e senza di esso si sarebbe soltanto lamentato di più).

“E per fortuna che ti abbiamo convinto, altrimenti staresti ancora piangendo – e spero solo quello – sulla foto di lei.” Aveva ribattuto Anna, sorridendo leggermente mentre si accoccolava sul braccio del suo Macco. “Meno male che c’è Macco, altrimenti ti avrei già lanciato giù dall’aereo”.

“Meno male che c’è Macco, gnigni, continua pure a fare la stronza che tanto ti si addice!” aveva continuato a dire, senza frenare nemmeno un pensiero. Il suo più grande difetto era sempre stato il rispondere, senza fermarsi mai, volendo sempre avere l’ultima parola. Ciò aveva sempre portato a litigi, sia sui social che nella vita reale; nessuno era comunque mai riuscito a fermarlo realmente.

“Basta voi due, tra poco atterriamo e non vorrei che il Karma decidesse di farci cadere tutti quanti.” Aveva sentenziato l’unica voce della ragione, Marco, mentre stringeva leggermente la mano della sua Anna. La verità era che aveva sempre avuto paura degli aerei, nonostante gli innumerevoli viaggi.

Successivamente all’atterraggio avevano cercato un taxista, mentre Ermal sbuffando cercava disperatamente di portare con sé quel maledetto trolley rotto. “Lo sapevo io che non dovevo venire, nemmeno ho una valigia decente.. Quella buona se l’è presa –” e poi silenzio, una soffiata di naso in un fazzoletto stropicciato e nient’altro. Il taxi si era poi palesato, con alla guida un uomo pasciuto e dalla risata contagiosa; l’albergo dove erano stati lasciati però non aveva nulla di ciò che veniva raffigurato sul sito web. Era una palazzetta antica, fatiscente; il fatto che fosse tremendamente vicino alla riva – praticamente l’ingresso ti buttava in acqua – faceva capire che non fosse a norma. Marco e Anna non sapevano bene come reagire: senza proferire parola, si erano girati verso Ermal che con una risata rabbiosa aveva fatto un giro su se stesso. “Ora mi prendono un organo, ne sono sicuro. E poi chiamano l’Albania un posto poco sicuro, quando invece ‘sti due mi portano a casa dei pusher!”. Il check-in durò pochissimo, anzi, due secondi a malapena: non chiesero documenti, niente.

Quei cinque giorni sarebbero stati infiniti.

Le camere erano di dubbio gusto, con la moquette consunta e i letti ricoperti da lenzuola macchiate; senza neanche aspettare di controllare il bagno, Ermal si era subito diretto verso la camera dei due amici, annunciando: “Noi ce ne andiamo da qui.”.

Il resto del pomeriggio era stato utilizzato per cercare un’altra ubicazione, più dignitosa e soprattutto igienica. Alla fine avevano trovato un resort abbastanza costoso, ma piuttosto che prendersi qualche malattia strana avevano preferito prendere le ultime due stanze libere.

Arrivati a sera, il riccio furioso aveva cercato di darsela a gambe già due volte. Continuava a chiedere in giro dove fosse il mare, sfoderando il suo inglese perfetto e bisticciando con Anna su quali potessero essere i termini più consoni per determinate parole; Marco invece voleva solamente farsi un drink, di quelli pesanti e di cui si sarebbe pentito il giorno dopo, pur di potersi un attimo rilassare. Se non altro Ermal aveva smesso di continuare a parlare di Silvia.

Finalmente si poteva vedere nuovamente la riva. Il riccio era corso verso la spiaggia, facendo risuonare le sue Havaianas sull’asfalto della strada; velocemente se le era tolte e aveva tastato la tanto agognata sabbia. Ridendo, si era girato verso i due amici e aveva sorriso; non avrebbe mai rivelato che questo valeva più di mille parole e che gliene era grato. Le luci della città risplendevano placidamente, illuminando il paesaggio che dava sull’oceano; l’acqua era tranquilla e le leggere onde andavano incontro ai piedi di Ermal rinfrescandoli. Un rumore abbastanza alto però distruggeva l’apparente quiete visiva, in quanto un locale molto affollato poco lontano sembrava essere nel pieno della festa.

“Grazie Senor, finalmente un bel posto dove prendere un drink e non della droga.” Aveva detto a voce alta Marco, prendendo per mano Anna e indicando il locale, un tale Che dalle insegne al neon.

“Marco, probabilmente ti drogheranno e ti stupreranno, ma Anna almeno saprà capire la lettera del riscatto..” e così detto, si avviarono verso il loco.

Il bar era pieno di gente, il fumo denso sopra le teste emanava un fortissimo odore di tabacco e di marijuana; una voce roca e sensuale rimbombava, scaldando tutti i cuori con una leggera malinconia in lingua italiana. Aspettate, lingua italiana? Un connazionale a L’Avana, in concerto? Un connazionale dannatamente bono che sapeva cantare meravigliosamente a Cuba?

Maledizione, quella pelle bruciata dal sole era meravigliosa. I tatuaggi la ricoprivano adornandola perfettamente; seppur di scarsa fattura, donavano quel qualcosa in più che probabilmente soltanto quel ragazzo poteva permettersi. Il mento ricoperto di barba, le occhiaie che incorniciavano gli occhi dal taglio particolare. Un cappello nero sopra la propria testa, ciuffi ribelli che scendevano sulla fronte.

Una visione eterea, addirittura bucolica in mezzo a quella caciara infernale. Ermal non sapeva nemmeno cosa dire, e non capitava spesso. Marco l’aveva capito subito, ma non gliel’aveva fatto notare, andando in mezzo al boato della folla per poter recuperare qualcosa da bere. Il riccio invece si era avvicinato sempre di più a quel palco minuscolo e intimo, come se fosse attratto da una calamita.

*

Fabrizio stava cantando uno dei suoi pezzi preferiti, “ _Sono solo parole_ ”; era così coinvolto che non aveva aperto gli occhi nemmeno una volta, godendosi il momento e mettendo tutta l’emozione possibile nelle parole. Solo lui poteva capirle, ma l’importante era passare il sentimento; i suoi amici cubani non se ne erano mai lamentati e non avevano mai richiesto un testo in lingua spagnola. Dopo l’ultima nota, ecco il fiumare degli applausi: non ne aveva mai ricevuti così tanti in Italia e ogni volta risultava essere piacevole come la prima. Si guardò un attimo intorno, con un sorriso colmo di gioia stampato in volto; subito si rese conto di avere vicino a sé, alla sua sinistra, un ragazzo giovane che però non stava esprimendo alcun sentimento e anzi, pareva quasi essere stizzito. Inarcò un sopracciglio, osservandolo attentamente: i lunghi ricci corvini gli incorniciavano il volto, andando quasi a coprire un paio di occhi intensi che meravigliati ricambiavano all’improvviso lo sguardo. Quasi in preda a una scossa, cominciò ad applaudire anche lui, le mani color latte che con intensità non smettevano di fargli i complimenti. La figura longilinea era avvolta da una camicia molto attillata dalla stampa tropicale, mentre i pantaloni fino al ginocchio accentuavano la linea dinoccolata. Era proprio bello, pensò subito Fabrizio.

Perché non dedicargli una canzone? Tanto non poteva capire le sue parole, probabilmente era un turista dell’est Europa o un tedesco, e magari avrebbe anche avuto fortuna. In men che non si dica, attaccò con “ _E’ da anni che ti aspetto_ ”, dopo essersi tolto il cappello dalla testa e aver passato velocemente una mano tra i capelli.

Senza vergognarsi, cantò tutto il brano guardando negli occhi il riccio: non sapeva chi fosse, non conosceva il suo nome, ma l’attrazione che provava nei suoi confronti era risultata istantanea. Leccandosi appena il labbro inferiore, intonò poi l’ultima parte del pezzo; infine, appoggiò la chitarra vicino allo sgabello mentre un coro di applausi risuonava nel suo Che.

*

Ah, ma sta guardando me? Pensò alla fine Ermal, ancora in trance dalla prima canzone. Un testo di tale intensità non lo aveva mai sentito prima, ogni singola parola soppesata e piena di sentimento gli aveva scosso il corpo. Si era pure beccato un’occhiataccia, perché come al solito il suo rimanere imbambolato non aveva prodotto altro che l’ennesima pessima figura di fronte a un Adone moro. “Questo qua si è trasferito dall’Italia perché è troppo bono anche per noi”, bisbigliò a Marco mentre aspettava il brano successivo, ansioso come nemmeno al suo primo concerto dei Bluvertigo.

Marco sospirò, ma con un mezzo sorriso in volto; sapeva di aver avuto un’idea brillante, ma non sperava minimamente di poter trovare una nuova fiamma all’amico. Anna arrivò con un cocktail rosa acceso in una mano e, senza neanche aspettare un secondo, praticamente urlò al riccio noncurante dello spazio limitato e del potersi far sentire: “ERMAL QUESTO DEVI FARTELO!”.

Ovviamente la sua voce risuonò alla fine del secondo pezzo, mentre il suddetto ragazzo stava mettendo a posto la chitarra. “MA COSA DICI!!!” rispose velocemente Ermal, dopo essersi quasi strozzato con la propria saliva. “Seconda figura di merda, e sto qua parla pure italiano, perfetto Ermal sei bravissimo, una vita di stenti qua” pensò mentre una vena della fronte rischiava di esplodere da un momento all’altro. “Anna, come sei simpatica quando sei ubriaca! Ti faccio un video così almeno me lo ricorderò in futuro” cominciò a blaterare, mentre il moro si stava avvicinando pericolosamente al trio delle meraviglie – o della disperazione.

“Ahò, ma voi siete italiani?” un sorriso e una voce roca e sexy come poche si abbatté sul povero Ermal, che oramai boccheggiava cercando di dire qualcosa e con il viso paonazzo. “Già, ma siamo solo turisti! Tu piuttosto che ci fai a Cuba?” rispose Marco, andando in aiuto dell’amico che nel frattempo non dava segni di vita, una sorta di encefalogramma piatto.

“Io so romano, ma vengo qua d’estate pe famme du soldi e ‘n giretto, capito?” il ragazzo sembrava pure simpatico, bene. Peccato che fosse un idiota e avesse fatto una figura di merda grazie a quella morosa che si ritrovava Montanari, che gioia; dopo avrebbe fatto i conti con lu- “Comunque me chiamo Fabbrizio. Voi?” e tornò a guardarlo negli occhi. Com’è che mi chiamo? Ma quante b ha il suo nome? “Io sono Ermal, lui Montanari e lei Anna.” “Ah sì, i numi di voi due li avevo già capiti..” rispose brillantemente Fabrizio, con un sorrisetto furbo e dopo aver fatto un occhiolino a Ermal; nulla da eccepire, il riccio poteva definirsi andato. Sotto un treno, completamente. “Bel nome comunque, Ermal: che vuol dire?” il suo nome sciorinato da quella bocca risultava ancora più melodioso, più interessante. Marco scosse il capo: avrebbe dovuto – ancora – fare le veci del compare. “Non dirglielo che altrimenti se la tira ancora di più; vuol dire vento di montagna, è albanese e più che vento pare una burrasca.” Tutti si misero a ridere, tutti tranne il vento che in questo momento stava cominciando a innervosirsi, più che con gli altri, con se stesso. Dove era finito il suo carattere spigliato, la sua lingua pronta a rispondere male, il suo modo di fare? “Non sono sempre incazzato Montanari, siete voi che mi avete portato qua e ora mi dovete sopportare.” “Non ti piace L’Avana? Vorrà dire che dovrò fartela apprezzare io.” Un altro occhiolino. Doveva morire di caldo stasera? A quanto pare sì. “Famo ‘na cosa: tu non hai ancora preso niente, quindi famme offrì qualcosa almeno. So la spalla de’ proprietario, ma ogni tanto canto qualcosa. Vie’ co me, gli altri due so già stati serviti..” Marco e Anna si allontanarono in due secondi netti, con un ghigno malefico in volto: non solo gli avevano fatto fare brutta figura, ma ora lo lasciavano solo con dio del sesso in persona a bere qualcosa. Altro che un drink, ora voleva una fontana intera in cui buttarsi per riprendersi in poco tempo.

*

Fabrizio aveva accompagnato il giovane al bancone e aveva ordinato per lui un Cuba Libre, se non altro per aiutarlo a entrare nello spirito della città; non sembrava particolarmente loquace, ma sperava comunque che quel commento fatto dalla sua amica poco prima avesse come minimo un fondo di verità – o perlomeno sperava che il ragazzo avesse effettivamente interesse nei suoi confronti. “Quindi, Ermal.. Dimme ‘n po’… Che ci fa un ragazzo come te qua?”

“In che senso un ragazzo come me?”

“Mah, me pari ‘n po’ ‘na scopa, capito..” okay, forse questo non era il migliore dei modi per interagire con uno sconosciuto, ma non era mai stato un ragazzo di molte parole e soprattutto celava una timidezza che lo accompagnava fin dalla nascita.

“Non sono una scopa, Fabrizio, semplicemente questa vacanza è partita male..”

“In che senso?”

“Nel senso che mi hanno costretto a venire qua, ho dovuto sorbirmi ore e ore di volo con due piccioncini che tubavano, siamo arrivati e l’hotel faceva schifo, abbiamo cercato tutto il giorno un altro posto e solo un’ora fa ne abbiamo trovato uno decente!” sbuffando, il riccio aveva elencato tutti i problemi della giornata mentre con fare noncurante muoveva la cannuccia del proprio cocktail, guardando ovunque tranne che negli occhi del moro.

“Ma scusame, sei ‘n vacanza, c’è un mare bellissimo, i tuoi amici so contenti, in più sei con me: che vuoi di più?” lo scosse con una piccola pacca sulla spalla, sperando di sortire qualche effetto positivo. La risata in risposta lo fece tranquillizzare; effettivamente il ragazzo poteva sembrare sulle sue, ma celava una parlantina non indifferente. Continuarono così a parlare per tutta la serata, ridendo e scherzando e soprattutto raccontandosi piccole perle delle rispettive vite; Fabrizio e la sua incapacità di parlare una lingua straniera, Ermal e il calcio, una parentesi drammatica che faceva capire quanto lo sport potesse in realtà essere pericoloso.

Marco e Anna li guardavano da lontano, confrontandosi sulla situazione “Per me quello lì nasconde un traffico di droga mica indifferente, e pure un giro da pappone con la P maiuscola..”

“Anna, a me pare più uno che non può fare male manco a una mosca. Ma guardalo, sposta i capelli dal viso di Ermal! E non si è neanche beccato un morso sulla mano! Si è proprio rammollito, te lo dico io..”

“Macco, sta tranquillo che stasera torna in hotel con noi. Se questo Fabrizio si paleserà anche domani, forse potrò dare il mio benestare e lasciare che la coppia si consolidi.” Che dire? Anna aveva sempre ragione. Doveva lasciare a lei queste cose, del resto si era scelto bene la propria ragazza. La considerava una manna dal cielo, il suo nord; stavano insieme da anni e mai al mondo se la sarebbe lasciata scappare.

Alle 4 del mattino sembrava essere arrivato il momento di tornarsene in stanza, possibilmente tutti insieme; Marco, cercando di non disturbare troppo, si era avvicinato in un momento in realtà catartico: Ermal stava parlando fitto fitto con Fabrizio, con i visi – fin troppo – vicini e lo sguardo da chi si è appena sposato. Ottimo, bruciare le tappe fa sempre bene. Con un colpo di tosse, aveva esordito con un innocuo “ Ermal, è tardi e Anna ha male ai piedi… Torniamo in hotel?”

“Dobbiamo proprio, Montanari?”

“Insomma, senza di noi ti perdi sicuramente e non vogliamo mettere dei volantini come con Garfield..”

“Erm, io de qua non me schiodo: vienimi a trovà domani. Riposate che hai due borse sotto agli occhi che neanche le donne” con una risata e un bacio sulla fronte, Fabrizio aveva salutato il più giovane, non molto contento di dover seguire i suoi nuovi “genitori”. Non voleva allontanarsi, voleva conoscere di più quel romano che – pur non volendolo ammettere – gli era rimasto impresso nel cuore. Anna, praticamente urlando, si era aggiunta al gruppo dopo cinque minuti di smancerie e vari “Ma domani torni?” “Certo! Devo insegnarti l’inglese, ricordi? Mi fai pena qua così senza saper dire nulla” “Ho resistito l’anno scorso, posso farcela anche questo…” “Bizio, lasciatelo dire, sei proprio di coccio.” Capitolando: “Ora ce ne andiamo, io sono stanca, voglio dormire con il mio Macco, tu Ermal ti muovi o ti distruggo tutte le camicie che ti sei portato dietro. Queste Louboutin mi stanno uccidendo, anche se sono troppo belle per poterne fare a meno.”

*

Inutile dire che il giorno seguente Ermal aveva corso verso il locale dopo pranzo, senza neanche sperare di trovarlo vista l’ora completamente diversa da quelli normali di apertura. Fabrizio invece era andato al Che proprio nella speranza di poter ritrovare il riccio ad aspettarlo, con un magone non indifferente che gli muoveva le viscere e una sigaretta alle labbra per ammazzare il tempo.

“Non dirmi che quella che hai legato in vita è una camicia, Bizio. Chiamo la fashion police altrimenti.”

“ _fesciuon_ che?”

“Lascia stare Bizio, almeno sei bello e puoi permetterti di sembrare un pescatore con problemi alla vista.” Istantaneamente Fabrizio si era avvicinato, con il viso leggermente inclinato, guardando con un sorriso il riccio: “Almeno lo ammetti che so’ bello.”

E il flirtare non era mai finito. Fecero un giro per la città, con il moro che indicava qualsiasi posto nominando tutti i suoi amici o gli avvenimenti storici legati al luogo; lo portò alla casa di Che Guevara e senza guida si ritrovarono a visitarla, scambiandosi battutine e dandosi leggere spintonate con sguardi di intesa. Visti da fuori risultavano la coppia più affiatata di tutte, ma in realtà si conoscevano da appena due giorni.

“Erm, però ora annamo in spiaggia perché io so vecchio e sun stanco.”

“Vero, nonno, andiamo a sederci che altrimenti ti prende un infarto. Non sia mai che io compia un omicidio all’estero..”.

Dopo essersi seduti, guardarono il tramonto sulla spiaggia candida, il sole mentre mischiava i propri colori con quelli del mare cristallino, componendo il perfetto paesaggio. “Sai Erm, me sembra de conoscerte da così tanto tempo che non so manco quantificarlo.”

“Bizio, lo stesso vale per me.. Forse dovevo realmente fermarmi a Roma invece che a Milano.”

“Santo Montanari che ti ha portato qua, altrimenti chissà dove ti saresti trovato ora.. A piangere in un angolino, componendo ballate da quattro soldi..” uno spintone improvviso scosse il più grande, in quanto Ermal gli si era lanciato addosso fingendo di picchiarlo; “Io non compongo ballate! Fabrì, come diresti tu, ‘mo te corco io’” e finirono entrambi ricoperti di sabbia, ridendo e con le braccia dell’altro a cingere il proprio corpo. Il riccio sapeva benissimo dove stesse andando a parare la situazione, ma credeva che fosse ancora presto per lasciarsi andare completamente a questa passione, insicuro su quanto potesse funzionare la cosa. Fabrizio avvicinò ancora di più il viso al suo, abbassandogli il mento con due dita, il respiro che andava ad abbattersi sulla pelle del più piccolo. “Ma lo sai che sei il cespuglietto più carino mai visto prima, vero?”

“Se ti piacessero le piante comincerei ad avere sospetti, Bizio.. Non sarebbe normale e anche tu potresti capirlo, in fon-“ Fabrizio appoggiò le proprie labbra su quelle di Ermal, senza malizia o passione. Era un bacio casto, ma colmo di significato; voleva sia zittirlo che finalmente fargli capire quanto fosse interessato al più giovane. “Così almeno te ne stai un po’ in silenzio, che qua quando te ce metti parli troppo..” Il riccio non aveva reagito in alcun modo: scosso, ma allo stesso tempo un po’ rosso sulle gote, aveva poi preso tra le mani il viso del moro e si era avvicinato di sua iniziativa, stavolta richiedendo le dovute attenzioni e non limitandosi alla castità precedente.

*

Marco e Anna ormai avevano dato per disperso il loro amico. Avevano passato tutto il giorno in spiaggia, senza preoccuparsene troppo; solo dopo aver visto che non era nemmeno rincasato, cominciarono a farsi qualche domanda. “E se lo avessero rapito per prendergli gli organi? E se fosse la cavia per qualche nuovo tipo di droga da esportare a basso budget? Se fosse stato schiavizzato per le loro piantagioni illegali?”

“Anna, va bene tutto, ma a me Fabrizio è sembrato un tipo a posto.. Va bene, abita qua, ma ciò non vuol dire che sia un criminale.”

“Ma hai visto i suoi tatuaggi? Magari li ha fatti in carcere e hanno un particolare significato.. Ho visto su un documentario di Netflix una cosa simile e davvero Macco, io non voglio che faccia questa fine Ermal. È atroce.”

“Andiamo a trovarli al locale e vediamo cosa fare, va bene amore?” Senza troppi preparativi, ancora in costume e Havaianas, erano andati mano nella mano alla ricerca del figliol prodigo. Lo avevano ritrovato su una sedia all’esterno, con un braccio di Fabrizio a cingergli le spalle casualmente; sembrava la persona più felice del mondo. E dire che fino a tre giorni prima stava facendo la regina delle lacrime dicendo che non avrebbe più ritrovato una musa e donna come quella precedente. In effetti, non aveva trovato esattamente una ragazza, ma un uomo. Poco male, pensò Marco, almeno aveva smesso di lamentarsi. Questo in effetti era l’obiettivo del viaggio. “A casa mi farò una maglietta con su scritto “Macco ha sempre ragione”, sappilo, Annina”

“Amore, e io? Cosa devo dire? Ho accettato il fatto che ci seguisse in una vacanza per due, senza lamentarmi. Mi dovrai comprare un altro paio di Louboutin.”

*

Come tutte le cose perfette, però, anche questa doveva finire; Ermal lo sapeva che sarebbe successo, ma tra le braccia di Fabrizio non voleva proprio capirlo. Si trovavano nel letto privo di coperte, i loro corpi nudi avvinghiati incuranti del caldo; il viso del riccio era posato sul petto tatuato del più grande, andando a coprire la parola “girandole”. Giocava con una mano tatuata, contando distrattamente le dita e seguendo il contorno delle lettere di “pace”; avrebbe avuto il volo il mattino dopo, ma non voleva saperne di allontanarsi dal moro. Erano stati cinque giorni perfetti, all’insegna di una quasi convivenza e dal continuo scoprirsi; Fabrizio era un cantante che purtroppo l’Italia non aveva ancora scoperto, era dotato di una sensibilità unica e di doti canore altrettanto rare. Si sentiva quasi in colpa, Ermal, di essere riuscito ad affermarsi a differenza sua; voleva portarlo con sé in Italia e dargli le stesse opportunità. Gli aveva sussurrato quelle parole a letto, ancora vestiti, mentre si tenevano una mano e Fabrizio con l’altra gli accarezzava i ricci, giocandoci come se fossero tante piccole molle di ferro.

Il moro non voleva che se andasse il ragazzo, non voleva che tornasse alla sua vita da star in cui lui, chiaramente, non poteva rientrare. Avevano così tanto in comune, ma anche così tanto di diverso; entrambi con un passato difficile alle spalle, erano due sopravvissuti, due che avevano inciso sul volto e marchiato per sempre il cuore di storie da non voler ricordare. Voleva proteggere Ermal, essere quella spalla che non aveva mai avuto vicino pronto a sostenerlo; non gli importava granché di un suo ipotetico futuro musicale, sperava solamente di poterlo seguire dappertutto senza ostacoli.

Ma Ermal non poteva chiedere al più grande un sacrificio del genere, non dopo appena cinque giornate insieme. E se non fossero andati d’accordo? Se al di fuori del clima tropicale, il mare cristallino, il locale avvolto dal fumo di tabacco e le dolci parole sussurrate tra una doccia gelata e l’altra, non fossero stati sulla stessa lunghezza d’onda? Magari il moro avrebbe potuto odiare l’idea di seguirlo ovunque, rinunciando così a un proprio futuro lavorativo sicuro; si sarebbe accorto che in realtà si trattava di una cotta passeggera. E così Ermal rimase in silenzio, senza proferire parola, ma amando ogni singola cellula del corpo dell’altro. Ricominciò a passare le proprie labbra sul corpo bollente e abbronzato di Fabrizio, partendo da quella mano meravigliosa in grado di suonare bellissime canzoni e continuando il proprio viaggio sul braccio, fino alla spalla e al collo; torturò leggermente una porzione di pelle, lasciando impresso un livido che poteva sapere soltanto di un aggettivo: mio. Fabrizio lo lasciò fare, sorridendo appena mentre si godeva quelle attenzioni; una mano sempre affondata nei ricci dell’altro, mentre con l’altra cingeva senza pressione la sua schiena dinoccolata. Dal collo al viso: con piccoli baci leggeri apostrofava ogni singola lentiggine, fino a fermarsi sulle labbra per dare inizio a un bacio che di leggero non aveva proprio nulla. Passò la lingua sul contorno delle labbra, facendo muta richiesta di ingresso; senza aspettare un attimo, Fabrizio accordò l’accesso e approfondì il contatto, intrecciando le loro lingue e nel frattempo portandosi sopra il più giovane. Con lentezza, Ermal iniziò a strofinare i propri corpi, facendo capire al più grande quanto potesse ancora volerlo quella sera.

La notte proseguì così, con i loro corpi incollati e il loro amore non dichiarato a unirli ancora di più. Fabrizio non sapeva come altro poter onorare le membra del riccio, se non baciandole e imprimendone sopra le proprie mani. Si addormentarono con Ermal tra le braccia del più grande, stravolti ma senza il pensiero dell’aereo pronto ad attenderli una volta risvegliati.

*

Il moro li accompagnò personalmente all’aeroporto, prendendo in prestito il van di Juan e assicurando tutti che sì, aveva preso la patente e sapeva quello che stava facendo. Prese personalmente la valigia di Ermal e la trascinò – seppur a fatica– fino al gate. Non sapeva bene cosa dire al riccio; avrebbe voluto dichiarare il proprio amore ma temendo un rifiuto se ne era ben visto dal farlo. D’altro canto, Ermal non sapeva come poter lasciare il ragazzo a Cuba; si erano scambiati i numeri di telefono e tremila rassicurazioni, silenziosamente si era appropriato di una delle sue magliette logore, mettendosela addosso per ricordarne il profumo il più possibile. Marco e Anna erano un po’ tristi, in quanto pensavano che effettivamente quei due non si sarebbero più visti. Dopo aver salutato Fabrizio, invitandolo a Milano in visita e sperando che potesse accadere veramente, si erano così allontanati dai due, lasciando loro un momento di intimità.

“Lo sai vero che mi mancherai, cespugliè?”

“Bizio, non esagerare qua perché sai che ci vedremo in Italia. Hai il mio numero, appena torni fatti sentire e ci accordiamo per vederci ancora..” il tono strafottente però celava una paura interiore, quella che ti mastica le viscere e ti paralizza; aveva affidato questo compito a Fabrizio proprio perché temeva di non essere ricambiato, e piuttosto che doverlo richiamare e sentire un netto rifiuto dall’altro capo del telefono, preferiva lasciargli questo onere.

“Va bene Ermal, però sappi che io non penso a nessun altro, capito?” e con un dolce bacio a mettere la parola addio, l’orario di imbarco era infine arrivato. Ermal non aveva saputo fare altro se non riempire di battutine il più grande, cercando di smorzare la tensione e ricacciare indietro le lacrime. Non sapeva come comportarsi altrimenti, non voleva permettersi di mostrare la propria sofferenza.

Fabrizio li seguì con lo sguardo fino alla fine del corridoio, salutando con una mano per l’ultima volta quell’uomo che si era portato con sé una parte di lui.

*

Ermal stava patendo un caldo infernale. Era settembre, doveva fare un concerto e Roma non aveva pensato neanche per un secondo di abbassare le proprie temperature. Anzi, le aveva alzate paurosamente facendogli ricordare quella di un certo posto visitato pochi mesi prima, quindi ancora peggio: non solo era agitato, ma doveva anche intristirsi al pensiero di Fabrizio. Fabrizio, quello stronzo che si era fatto sentire durante il periodo di lontananza, ma non aveva mai parlato di rivedersi dal vivo. Comodo, pensava il riccio, mandami pure i tuoi sms sgangherati da 40enne su whatsapp, ma rimani a Cuba con tremila donne e uomini a farti la corte. Chissà quanti ne aveva avuti dopo di lui, magari era abituato a fare così ogni estate, tuonava dentro di sé mentre faceva senza nemmeno rifletterci esercizi per la voce.

Marco, dall’altra parte della stanza, celava malamente un sorrisetto mentre analizzava il suo amico: con il viso rivolto verso il muro, intonava un paio di note e si zittiva per i dodici minuti restanti, gli occhi persi chissà dove e la fronte corrucciata. Non sapeva cosa lo aspettava. Accordò la propria chitarra e poi gli diede una spallata: “oh, sei pronto?”

“Sono nato pronto Montanari, non è il primo concerto che devo fare in vita mia” e andarono a distruggere quel palco, come sempre.

*

Fabrizio li stava aspettando da venti minuti dietro le quinte: il concerto non sembrava finire mai. Aggiustandosi i capelli e poi la maglietta bianca consunta, sbuffò leggermente; doveva durare due orette l’evento, ma Ermal sembrava posseduto dal dio della musica. Lo vedeva agitarsi di qua e di là, cantando e ballando allo stesso tempo; amava il suo lavoro e vi si dedicava completamente, fino a rimanere senza forze. Cantava ogni singola canzone come se fosse l’ultima, con un pathos e un amore incondizionato.

Non vedeva l’ora di poterlo riabbracciare. Gli era mancato ogni singolo giorno, di quell’estate a Cuba; non aveva più pensato a nessun altro, se non a lui. E aveva così deciso di fargli una sorpresa, accordandosi con Marco riguardo il futuro concerto che ci sarebbe stato nella sua Roma. Quindi aveva deciso di partire prima del tempo, a settembre, solo per poter chiedere ad Ermal di rivolerlo ancora. Aveva anche cercato – invano – di vestirsi bene, scegliendo infine una normale maglietta chiara e i soliti pantaloni attillati neri; ai piedi quegli anfibi che il riccio riteneva _orribili_ e _vomitevoli_. Del resto, se proprio lo avesse voluto vedere vestito bene, avrebbe dovuto scegliere di persona i suoi indumenti, magari accompagnandolo per negozi. Fabrizio odiava andare a fare shopping, ma con Ermal sarebbe anche andato a scalare una montagna, proprio lui che gli veniva l’asma ogni due secondi ed era ipocondriaco e terrorizzato da qualunque cosa in grado di ferirlo o altro.

Mentre era perso in quei pensieri, la musica cessò e si sentì Ermal dire alla folla “Ciao Roma! Ci vediamo presto, e mi raccomando, fate i bravi stanotte!” e un insieme di passi convergere verso il dietro le quinte. Pulendosi i palmi bagnati di sudore sulle proprie gambe, Fabrizio aspettò.

Il riccio arrivò mentre concordava con gli altri quanto fosse stato stupendo quel live e quanta energia avesse avuto il pubblico, quando lo vide. Il suo Fabrizio, agitato, che lo aspettava con un mezzo sorriso e i capelli sparati verso qualunque direzione. Ermal lo squadrò con un sopracciglio inarcato, avvicinandosi sempre di più fino ad essere di fronte a lui: “E tu cosa ci fai qui?”

“Mah, qualcuno mi ha detto che potevo infiltrarme senza biglietto..”

“Montanari, tu ci farai andare in bancarotta tutti.”

“Senti Ermal, ringraziami per favore perché ora vi lasciamo anche soli, più di così chiedo solo un aumento, magari entro fine mese, grazie.” E così dicendo, Marco diede una leggera pacca sulle spalle a Fabrizio e insieme a Vingentini e agli altri si allontanò, per quanto fosse possibile in quei due metri quadri di backstage.

“Invece di lamentatte, perché non me guardi negli occhi?”

“Perché sei uno scemo Bizio, dovevi dirmi che saresti venuto.”

“E cosa avresti fatto, scusa?”

“Ti avrei fatto suonare, se non altro perché te lo meriti.” “

Sai cosa mi merito? Un tuo bacio, me sa”.

Quel bacio sapeva di tutto il futuro che li stava aspettando, insieme.


End file.
